


Stay With Me

by Richonnesmints



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Abby stays with Buck all night while he's in the hospital.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited while I wrote this one, so I hope you all like this.

Abby sat in a chair next to Buck’s hospital bed. She knew he was going to be okay, but she definitely wasn’t leaving. She had called Carla and told her about everything and she had happily offered to stay overnight and keep an eye on Abby’s mother. Abby had basically gotten down on her knees and begged the nurses at the hospital to let her stay with Buck all night; she was so glad when they finally told her that she could.

She had been shook up most of the evening; Abby couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened at the restaurant. Buck was alive, and words could never describe how grateful she was, but her mind wouldn’t stop haunting her with all the what-ifs. 

Buck had been just a few minutes away from death; his life, his memories, literally everything had been in the palm of her hands. That was a lot for Abby to take in. If Buck hadn’t made it out of that restaurant alive, she knew she would have blamed herself for the rest of her life.

God, this was Buck; the man who had slowly became her best friend in such a short amount of time… the man who made her feel calm in the craziest moments… the man who made her smile during times when she felt like she would never smile again… the same man who Abby was falling in love with more and more with each passing day.

Abby felt a single tear roll down her face. She brought her hand up and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

She truly wouldn’t have known what to do if she had lost him.

Abby got up and moved her chair even closer to the bed. She grabbed his hand and held on tight. She just needed to be close to him, to feel the warmth radiating from his body. 

Abby wondered where their relationship was headed next. She had to admit, she was nervous about it all. Buck had been the first guy she had even talked to since Tommy dumped her. Buck was different. He was a better man than Tommy. He actually cared about her and her mother. 

Abby’s mother was such a crucial part of her life, and if a man couldn’t respect that there were times where Abby needed to be with her instead of them, then Abby couldn’t move forward. That was a huge reason why Tommy didn’t work out. He acted like a child when it came to her mother; he always acted so selfish.

But Buck? He asked about her mother often and he genuinely cared about how she was feeling on that specific day. Abby recalled the time when she had been on the phone with Buck and her mother needed her. She had told Buck that she would talk to him later, but his reply had warmed her heart.

“It’s fine. I can wait for you. Just leave it on the call and I’ll wait for you to get back,” he had said.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do that. I don’t know how long I’ll be and I don’t want to keep you waiting too long,” she had told him.

“I don’t care. It’s okay. I get it, your mother needs you… so go and take care of her, and I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Thank you.”

Abby had went to give her mother the medicine she needed before going to sleep. She even had sat with her for a few minutes. She had been away from her phone for about twenty minutes, so she was sure that Buck had hung up. But when she had went back, he was still on the line. And that right there had made Abby really really start to like him.

Buck really was amazing. 

And it was getting harder for her to resist him, emotionally, physically, and sexually. 

Abby still couldn’t believe that they actually had phone sex. That was definitely new for her; it was something she had never been particularly into, but Buck had really brought it all out of her. Abby had fun. In fact, she enjoyed it so much that she almost told Buck to come back to her apartment more than a few times during the phone call. The way he had moaned and whispered her name as he fell apart really got her going. In a way, Abby was quite proud of herself because she was the reason why he reacted so strongly during their phone sex. She could tell he enjoyed it as much as she did. Abby definitely wouldn’t mind to do it again. Truthfully, that’s all she had thought about since that night.

Abby looked up at Buck and she was just a little embarrassed. Buck was literally in the hospital and there she was thinking about their phone sex and getting aroused. She didn’t even need a mirror to know her cheeks were red. Abby silently cursed herself for even thinking those thoughts.

She stood up to stretch for a second, but as soon as she was finished, she grabbed his hand again. She let out a yawn and her eyes watered a little. She was really exhausted. Ever since that day her mother wandered out of the apartment, she hadn’t gotten much sleep. She was too worried about her mother. Abby never wanted anything like that to happen again.

Abby yawned again. Abby looked down and realized that there was just enough space for her arm and head to rest on the bed beside Buck’s arm. She put her arm on the bed and rested her head on top. Abby closed her eyes. Even if she did fall asleep, she would be right there if Buck needed anything.

She let out a sigh and relaxed the best she could. Within minutes, she fell asleep.

………………………..

Buck opened his eyes and he quickly realized he was in a hospital bed. He moved his head to the side and his neck hurt, but he couldn’t stop the small smile that played on his lips when he saw Abby next to him.

Buck began to think about the events that had taken place earlier. He couldn’t believe that he had actually choked on his date with Abby. He had hoped that the date would have gone at least half decent, but he never even dreamed that something like that would happen.

He swallowed his saliva and his throat burned. Buck grimaced because of the pain.

He thought about the few minutes or so he had been conscious right after Abby had saved him. It was a little fuzzy, but he clearly remembered how he felt. Of course, he was scared, but he was also relieved… relieved that he had survived, relieved that Abby was the first person he saw when he regained consciousness.

He had looked up at Abby and most of the panic went away. Abby was obviously terrified but they reached for each other’s hands and once they had touched, they both became just a little bit calmer. Buck had felt it and he saw it in Abby’s eyes too.

It became clear to Buck that their thing was keeping each other calm. He didn’t know why or how it happened, but he could look at Abby and all of his troubles would go away. Buck knew Abby felt the same way about all of it too.

Buck looked back down at Abby. He knew he would never be able to ever put into words how thankful he was for her. He could thank her for saving his life a thousand times a day, but it would never be enough. How could a person ever repay someone who saved their life? Buck wasn’t sure, but he was going to try his best to do so.

Abby shifted a little in the chair and Buck worried that she was going to fall out of it. But Buck didn’t want to wake her; she obviously needed sleep. He decided against waking her up. Besides, he figured he wasn’t going back to sleep, so he could easily wake her up if she was getting too close to the edge of the seat.

Buck looked down and a few strands of her hair was about an inch away from his hand. He desperately wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He moved his hand over to touch her hair, but then decided not to. He moved his hand and rested it on his stomach. 

Buck was just going to lay there and wait for her to wake up.

……………

Abby opened her eyes and rubbed them with her hands. She sat up and was surprised to see Buck looking at her with a small smile. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey, he replied in a very weak whisper. His throat burned and he closed his eyes as he swallowed.

Abby knew he was in pain. “Don’t talk if it hurts too much.”

Buck shook his head and raised his finger. He sat there for a few seconds before he tried to speak again.

“I’m okay,” he said. It was still a whisper, but it wasn’t as weak as it had been before.

They just stared at each instead of speaking.

“Thank you,” Buck finally said to break the silence. 

Abby shook her head. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“I do.. I’d be in a worse situation or even dead if it weren’t for you… you’re amazing.” The first few words that came to Buck’s mind was badass and hero. She was definitely both of those, but he had already told her that a few times. He thought it was finally time to man up and tell her what was really on his mind the whole time.

Abby couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She shook her head. “I just did what I had to do.”

Buck grabbed her hand and their fingers interlocked. “But still, you’re really amazing. I mean that.”

Abby looked down at their hands and Buck began to speak again.

“Are you okay?”

Abby shrugged. She figured she might as well tell him the truth because she had a feeling he wouldn’t stop asking her until she would. 

“I was scared, Buck,” Abby admitted. “I barely knew what I was doing and if I had made one wrong move, it wouldn’t have ended well. But I couldn’t just let you lay there until the EMTs came. I did what I thought needed to be done and it worked. You survived… you’re here, but I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if I hadn’t done what I did. I can’t lose you.”

Abby could feel the tears streaming down her face. She didn’t really mean to say that last sentence out loud, but it was true. That was all Abby had thought about the whole evening.

Buck had never heard a single person tell him they couldn’t lose him. It felt great to actually be needed and wanted by someone else. 

“Hey,” Buck whispered. “You can’t think about all the stuff that could’ve happened. You just have to go with what happened. Your mind will never let you be okay if you don’t. I’m fine, and I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going to lose me.”

Buck had began to rub tiny circles on the back of her hand with his thumb to try to calm her down. He hated to see her cry. He sat up a little and touched her face with his free hand. He wiped a few tears away before he sat back to relax.

“I never got to tell you this, but you look really good in that dress,” Buck admitted nervously.

Abby had forgotten that she was wearing it. She glanced down at it and then looked at Buck again. She couldn’t stop herself from blushing. That made Buck smile.

“You looked really good in that suit,” she replied. He looked better than good, but Abby thought it was best to just go with that. She loved a man in a suit, and Buck definitely pulled that off. 

“What are you thinking about?” Buck asked.

Abby shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Nothing,” she lied.

Buck’s brows raised. He knew right then and there that she was definitely thinking about something.

“Are you thinking about me in that suit?” He asked, his smile getting bigger by the second.

“No,” Abby muttered. The conversation had turned awkward very fast.

“I think I finally found something you’re terrible at: lying,” Buck accused. 

It was true, Abby was an awful liar. Her mother always saw through her lies when she was a kid, so as she grew up, she stopped lying. It didn’t do her any good anyway. She would always get caught.

“Okay, alright… maybe I am,” Abby said truthfully. 

Buck let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. He felt his cheeks get hot and that really surprised him. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had blushed, and there he was blushing in front of Abby like a teenager.

“Wow,” Abby whispered. Not only had Buck make her blush, she made him blush too.

“Yeah,” Buck agreed after twenty seconds or so. He wasn’t completely sure what she was referring to at first, but the more she looked at his cheeks, he figured it out. He was sure she was surprised that she made him feel that way.

Abby’s back began to bother her a little, so she stood up and stretched.Her face contorted in pain as she did.

“Are you okay?” Buck asked in a worried tone.

Abby shrugged. “My back’s just bothering me a little… probably because of the way I fell asleep in that chair.”

“Falling asleep like that isn’t good for anyone,” Buck said.

He sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed so his legs dangled. 

“Where are you going?” Abby asked. 

“Nowhere,” Buck stated. “Stand in front of me.”

Abby’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”

“I want to rub your back.”

You don’t have to do that, Buck.”

“Come on, Abbs. It’s the least I could do.”

Abby took her jacket off and moved even closer to the side of the bed so Buck could reach her. She stood in between his legs and directed her attention to the floor with the biggest smile on her face. She really loved when he called her Abbs. 

Buck placed his hands on either side of her back and began to lightly massage. He moved his hands up and down in a slow motion.

“You know you didn’t have to stay with me, right?” Buck told her.

“Did you not want me to?” Abby asked, her voice soft.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Buck said quickly. “I was glad to see you here when I woke up, really. It’s just… I didn’t want to take you away from your mother.”

Abby smiled. There he was adding her mother into the conversation.

“You didn’t,” Abby corrected him. “This was an emergency and Carla offered to stay overnight to watch her.”

Buck’s eyes widened. “You’re not going home?”

“No.”

Buck smiled. He liked the thought of her spending the night with him more than he should have.

Buck moved his hands even further up her back and Abby let out a gasp. The top part of it and her shoulders were exposed, so his hands touched her skin. She shivered once and Buck removed his hands.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, unsure of whether or not to keep going.

“No, it feels great,” Abby whispered.

Buck placed his hands on the top of her back and began to rub it again. He continued for a few minutes or so and Abby found it harder to keep herself from moaning. His hands were just so soft on her skin and she desperately wanted him to touch her in other places. She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts.

Buck’s hands slowly inched up higher and higher until they rested on her shoulders. He began to massage them and that was it for Abby. She let out a quiet moan. 

Buck’s eyes widened and his heart rate began to rise. He just focused on his hands and continued the task.

The more he massaged, the more Abby moaned. Buck felt himself get hard; he couldn’t get over the way she sounded. He knew she was enjoying it because that was exactly how she sounded when they had phone sex.

Buck tried to get his dick to calm the hell down because after all, he was wearing a hospital gown and it was literally the thinnest material. He looked down and he could practically see his member desperately trying to make its way through the gown.

“Buck….” Abby moaned. She was going to tell him to stop and it was only because of one reason. It wasn’t because she wasn’t enjoying it anymore, she needed him to stop because she wanted to have sex with him. And they definitely couldn’t do that there. Besides, Buck wasn’t even at a hundred percent; he was still in a hospital bed and she wouldn’t dare to have sex with him until he was completely better.

Before Buck could say anything, they heard a knock at the door. A doctor came in and he instantly became confused. He was sure he had just walked in on something that he wasn’t exactly supposed to see.

Buck cleared his throat and used his arms to help move himself up the bed. He quickly grabbed the blanket and covered the lower half of his body so the doctor or Abby couldn’t see his erection.

Abby turned around to face Buck and the doctor. She knew her whole face was completely red. She was embarrassed that the doctor had walked in on them. She looked at Buck and it was obvious that he felt the same way too. Abby’s eyes glanced at the blanket that covered his body. She couldn’t help but to think he was hiding an erection under there.

The doctor cleared his throat and began to speak. “I’m Dr. Grimes.”

Buck lifted his hand and gave him an awkward wave.

“Evan Buckley… tracheotomy,” Dr. Grimes read as he looked at his files.

Abby became surprised. She didn’t even know his first name was Evan, but she really liked it.

He walked over and carefully removed the bandage on his neck back far enough so he could assess it. After a few seconds, he nodded and covered the wound again.

The doctor stepped back and grabbed his stethoscope. Buck took a few deep breaths while the doctor listened. 

Dr. Grimes took a step back and looked at Buck. “Everything looks and sounds good, Mr. Buckley. Are you having any pain around your throat and neck?”

“Yeah, it’s just a little sore when I talk and swallow,” Buck informed him.

“All of that’s normal. It’ll be like that for about a week or so.”

“When do I get to leave?” Buck asked. 

“You’ll definitely get released tomorrow. We just want to keep you tonight to make sure all is well.”

“Will I be able to go back to work as soon as possible?” 

“What kind of work do you do?”

“I’m a firefighter.”

The doctor stood there and thought it over before he answered. “You should probably stay out for a few days just to be sure.”

Buck nodded. He wasn’t very pleased about missing work, but he was going to listen to the doctor and take it easy.

Dr. Grimes turned and looked at Abby. “And you are?”

“She’s the one who saved me,” Buck informed the doctor. He wanted to make sure everyone know Abby was the hero in all of that. 

Dr. Grimes smiled. “That’s amazing. You did a really great job.”

Abby smiled. “I just did what I needed to do,” she said, telling him the same thing she had told Buck earlier.

The doctor turned back to Buck. “I’ll get that work excuse written up for you in a bit and you can just grab it on your way out tomorrow.”

Buck nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You two have a good night,” Dr. Grimes said before he left the room.

Buck directed his attention to Abby as soon as the door shut. He gave her a small smile.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked.

“Yes,” Abby answered nervously. She was a little nervous about what he was going to ask because the last time he had asked her something, it had been about sex. And right now, she almost couldn’t handle any questions about that.

“You said my name earlier, and I didn’t get a chance to ask you what you were going to say because the doctor walked in…. What were you going to say?”

The way Abby had moaned his name had almost made Buck come right then and there. He definitely wasn’t going to just sit there and not ask her what was on her mind.

“Oh… I was… I was just going to tell you to stop…” Abby answered. She paused before she decided to go on. “It was just getting to be a little too much to handle.”

Buck nodded as he tried to process her words. He would’ve been dumb to ask what she meant by that. It was obviously because she was enjoying it… enjoying it so much that it had somewhat turned sexual for her.

“Me too,” Buck said.

Abby didn’t even look at him; her eyes went straight to the floor. That was all the confirmation she needed to know. Buck had been definitely hiding his erection earlier.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Buck moved over to one side of the bed. He patted the empty spot next to him.

“Come here,” he said. “Come lay with me.”

“Buck, I want to make sure you’re comfortable tonight,” Abby said, shaking her head.

“I’m not going to let you sit in that chair tonight and hurt your back,” Buck told her.

Abby didn’t get up until Buck started to pat the bed again. She took her heels off and laid down on her left side so that she faced Buck. Their faces were only inches apart.

“Evan… I like that,” Abby said while smiling.

“I don’t,” Buck scoffed. “That’s why I go by Buck.”

“I think it’s really cute,” she admitted. “It fits you.”

Buck just stared at Abby and she continued to talk.

“Evan… is it okay if I call you that. You call me Abbs, and I’ll call you Evan?”

He didn’t know why but he had always cringed every time someone called him by his first name. But for some reason, he loved the way Abby said it. 

Buck let out a sigh and smiled. “That’ll be okay.”

A few minutes passed and they didn’t speak. Buck laughed a little.

“What is it?” Abby questioned.

“We had the worst first date… the worst second date… and the worst first kiss, ever,” Buck said before he began to laugh again.

Abby laughed a little with him. “But the third date isn’t so bad.”

Buck’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Third date?”

“Well, you’re in a hospital bed and that’s terrible, but we’re getting to spend time with each other and I got a back and shoulder massage, so that sounds like a date to me… this is an okay date.”

“Yeah,” Buck agreed. “I just hope nothing goes wrong when he have sex for the first time.”

Abby moved her head as she laughed and it landed on Buck’s shoulder. “Oh no, I don’t even want to think about what could go wrong.”

Buck opened his mouth in shock for two reasons. The first one was because she didn’t say no to the what he had said, she just agreed with him. After all, she was making it more and more obvious that she wanted to have sex with him, but Buck still couldn’t help but to be shocked about it. The second reason was that she had her head on his shoulder.

Abby immediately pulled back and looked at Buck. “Did I hurt you?” She asked, worry in her voice.

“No.”

Abby let out a big yawn and Buck had an amused expression on his face.

“You should get some sleep,” he said.

“You should too.”

They stared at each other and their eyes kept focusing on the other’s lips. 

“You know, I’m a better kisser when I’m actually conscious,” Buck said jokingly. 

Abby chuckled. “I figured that you were.”

Buck stared at her lips again before he looked up at her eyes. He took a deep breath. “Can I… kiss you?”

Abby nodded and Buck began to move his head closer to hers. She met him halfway. She closed her eyes and their lips touched. Just as soon as they did, they broke apart. It was just a peck, but it was enough to leave Abby wanting more. His lips felt so soft against hers and she wanted nothing more than to explore them with her own.

But she knew that they should wait. She didn’t want to get carried away and hurt Buck. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Buck moved his head closer to hers to kiss her again, but Abby placed her hand on his cheek to stop him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t get too carried away,” she said as she looked down at the bandage on his neck.

Buck licked his lips and thought about what she said.

“You’re right,” he said after a minute.

“Our second kiss was a lot better than the first one. That's two good things in a row: our third date and second kiss. Maybe we’re finally getting good luck,” Abby said.

Buck grabbed Abby’s free hand and brought it up to his lips. He placed a few kisses on the back of it. 

Before Abby could process what was happening, Buck pulled her and the top half of her body rested on his chest.

“You’re not going to hurt me. I’ll be okay,” Buck said before Abby could even say anything.

“Are you sure?” Abby asked.

Buck smiled. “Yes.”

Buck raised his hand and ran it through her hair one time. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Your hair is just really tempting. I’ve been wanting to do that all evening.”

“My hair?” Abby asked in confusion. She didn’t think her hair was that great. Most of the time it was a pain in the ass to deal with.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty,” Buck said.

Abby smiled. “Well, you didn’t have to apologize for touching it. It’s okay.”

Abby sat up for a second to put her glasses on the table beside the bed. She moved around a bit to get more comfortable and Buck covered them both up. Abby closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, Evan,” she said.

Buck smiled and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Abbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
